Enter Lord Farquaad, Alter and his comrades
This is is how Lord Farquaad, Alter and his comrades make their debut in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. we see a glass, following a montage of someone walking down the hall as dramatic music is playing. And we see someone pouring milk in the cub, and the person putting on a glove reveals to be Lord Farquaad, accompanied by Alter and his comrades, and two guards get scared of them, so they go into a room and see someone tortured with milk Gingy: protests as he's dunked Lord Farquaad: That's enough! He's ready to talk. camera turns to a man as he shops a Gingerbread Man named Gingy and he slams him on a cooking sheet Gingy: and chokes Lord Farquaad: evilly as he walks up to a table, but it's too high (clears his throat) Alter: Uh, Thelonius. lowers the table to his level Lord Farquaad: out Gingy's legs and starts playing with them Run, run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man! Alter: There's nothing like a day in this Far, Far Away land..... Not! '' Gingy: You're a monster! Alter: Oh, please. Lord Farquaad's not the monster here, ''you are! on leg on the table You, and the rest of that fairytale trash poisoning my beautiful universe. the other leg into dust Lord Farquaad: Thank you, Alter. his fist on the table Now, tell us, where are the others?! Gingy: Eat me! in his face Lord Farquaad: Yuh! his face off I've tried to be fair to you creatures, but now my patience has reached its end! Tell me, or I will.... Gingy's gumdrop button Rowling: Father, don't take it from him. Lord Farquaad: Alright then, over Gingy who's hiding them? Rowling: You know.... The Muffin Man? Lord Farquaad: The Muffin Man? Rowling: Yes, the Muffin Man. Who lives on Drewly Lane? Goldar: According to this cookie, she is married to the Muffin Man. Lord Farquaad: The Muffin Man? Gingy and Rowling: The Muffin Man! Lord Farquaad: She's married to the Muffin Man. Goldar: Of course, Your Wickedness. Lord Farquaad: Frax What do you have to say in the matter, Colonel? Frax: Master, these fairytale legends are very fragile creatures. Lord Farquaad: Fragile? How? Frax: We know that they rely on food and water. We could starve them. Eventually, they will ''have ''to bow down to your powers. Jinxer: That's a great idea! Pea: Food?! What a ''terrible ''idea! Jinxer: That's what I was saying.... Bad idea. doors swing open Lord Farquaad: gasps Captain Guard: My Lord, we've found it. Trakeena: Don't just stand there like static electricity! Bring in the Magic Mirror! Captain carries some object covered on a sheet and hangs it in a chain and removes the sheet, revealing the Magic Mirror as his face appears Everyone: gasp Gingy: Oh........ Lord Farquaad: Magic Mirror..... Gingy: Don't tell him anything! walks over Gingy: NOOOO!!!! throws him in a garbage can Lord Farquaad: Evening. Mirror, mirror, on the wall, is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all? Magic Mirror: Well, technically, you're not a king. Darkonda: What did you just say? Lord Farquaad: Uh, Darkonda? Darkonda: With pleasure. out a mirror and breaks it Lord Farquaad: You were saying? Magic Mirror: What I mean is, you're not a king ''yet. ''But you ''can ''become one. All you have to do is marry a princess. Divatox: Ooh. Furio: And how is that? Prince Gasket: Either, Cinderella, Snow White, or Princess Fiona. Deviot: Perhaps, number three? Rowling: Come on, number three, Father! Lord Farquaad: Okay, Rowling! Uh, number three! Magic Mirror: Lord Farquaad, you've chosen Princess Fiona. song plays as everyone celebrates Lord Farquaad: Princess Fiona. She's perfect. All I have to do is just find someone who can go..... Psycho Red: Let ''me ''handle it, Lord Farquaad. Magic Mirror: But I should probably mention this little thing that happens to the princess by night. Lord Farquaad: I'll do it! Magic Mirror: Yes, but after sunset..... Lord Farquaad: Silence! I will make this Princess Fiona my queen, and then Duloc will finally have the perfect king! for the Captain Captain, assemble your finest men. We're going to have a tournament! grins Olympius: himself Hm. We'll see about that. Prince Sprocket: Come on, let's go. leaves with our villains Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626